Automotive engine blocks include a number of cylindrical engine bores. The inner surface of each engine bore is machined so that the surface is suitable for use in automotive applications, e.g., exhibits suitable wear resistance and strength. The machining process may include roughening the inner surface and subsequently applying a metallic coating to the roughened surface and subsequently honing the metallic coating to obtain a finished inner surface. Various surface roughening techniques are known in the art, but have suffered from one or more drawbacks or disadvantages.